The present invention relates to devices used in the construction of structures having a roof and particularly to a shingling device for aligning shingles during the installation of a roof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device temporarily appended to the roof during the shingling operation to help the installer align each course of shingles to produce straight and repeatable courses of shingles on the roof.
One challenge in the construction of buildings is to produce structures of high functional quality that are aesthetically pleasing. The appearance of the outside of the structure is one significant consideration of potential buyers as they attempt to judge the overall quality of the structure. The roof of a structure including the shingles covering the roof is typically readily observable and shingles that are evenly and neatly installed provide an orderly appearance resulting in a positive first impression of the overall workmanship of the structure.
Two popular methods for determining the placement of shingles include measuring and "snapping" chalking lines on the roof and placing the shingles by hand adjacent to the chalk lines, and placing the shingles by hand adjacent to the cut outs of the course of shingles previously applied. In addition, some manufacturers of shingles provide a color line in the shingles as a guide for fastening. These lines can be very close to the exposure line on the shingles requiring great accuracy in the placement the shingles along a straight line.
The need for a device to help workers install shingles has been recognized in the art and several shingling devices have been developed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 54,584 to Newbank, U.S. Pat. No. 154,522 to J. M. & C. T. Schramm, U.S. Pat. Nos. 253,816 to Clark, 308,574 to Poe, 760,971 to Dinwiddie, 786,710 to Anderson, 1,380,485 to Langeberg, 1,433,772 to Barclay, 1,582,620 to Ostrander, and 2,794,261 to Fudge all disclose shingling devices.
What is needed is a shingling device that reduces the time required to install shingles onto a roof while improving the accuracy of shingle placement. Builders would appreciate a shingling device that could accommodate all brands of fiberglass and asphalt shingles and that would install them in accordance with the manufacturer's specification for exposure, as well as a device that is designed for use with shingles having seal-down adhesive applied to either the top or the bottom of the shingle.
Builders would also appreciate a shingling device that is easy and fast to set-up and use that eliminates the need to remeasure and snap a new chalk line for each course of shingles. It would be especially appreciated if the shingling device would hold shingles in place and keep them from sliding out of position during the installation procedure, if it would hold the shingles in a manner that reduces the stress remaining after installation thereby reducing the number of stress points that can propagate deterioration, and if it could be left on a roof overnight without damage to the roof, the shingles, or the shingling device.
According to the present invention, a shingling device for installing shingles on a roof is provided. The shingling device includes a strap having a first end and a second end, the strap being formed to include longitudinally spaced apart pin-receiving holes. A strap hanger is appended to the first end of the strap and a pin sized to be selectively inserted into the pin-receiving holes is provided. A transversely elongated shingle holder is positioned to engage the pin once the pin is received by a pin-receiving hole. The shingle holder has a bottom and an elongated lip is appended to the shingle holder adjacent to the bottom.
In preferred embodiments, a tab is appended to the second end of the shingle holder and is arranged to extend past the second end to form a shingle holder-receiving surface. In addition, the lip can angle downwardly and away from the shingle holder or it can angle upwardly and away from the shingle holder, depending upon whether shingles with seal-down adhesive are being installed and whether the adhesive is on the top or the bottom of the shingles. If the adhesive is supplied on the top of the shingles, then the lip that extends upwardly and away from the shingle holder is used to hold the course of shingles being installed away from the previously installed shingles while also preventing contact of the adhesive to the shingle holder. If the adhesive is supplied on the bottom of the shingles, then the lip that extends downwardly and away from the shingle holder is used to achieve the same objective.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.